Bruises and a cute moment
by the.ghost.writer.girl
Summary: This is my contribution for the Phannie May challenge, Day 1. The prompt was bruises. This is set after Phantom Planet, but instead of the whole world finding out Danny's secret, just his mom did. :-) Together, they keep it from Jack. One-shot.


**A/N: This is a one-shot between Danny and his mom. It's part of the Phannie May challenge. Let me know what you think! ;) **

* * *

I lay down on my bed, groaning slightly.

Every square inch of my body aches. I look at the slightly purple, slightly green marks all along my arms.

If I were to take my shirt off and look in the mirror, I'm sure I'd see many more.

My parents wanted to take me to the doctor, but I told them no. There's nothing he can do for me.

I shift on top of my comforter and wince.

There's a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I call, my voice muffled slightly by my blanket.

"It's me, honey." My mom calls back.

I exhale. "Come on in."

She pushes open the door and shuts it again.

"Hi sweetie." She says.

I shift slightly, so I can look at her. She's carrying a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Hi." I reply.

She sits down on the edge of my bed. "I brought you some warm cookies."

I smile and sit up. "Thanks."

She hands me the plate. "I know your appetite spikes after fighting ghosts."

I lean against my headboard and wince. "Yeah, it does."

She watches me shift uncomfortably and winces when I do.

"How many did you fight tonight?" She asks.

I shrug. "I'm not sure. I didn't keep track." I take a bite of one of the warm cookies and smile.

It reminds me of childhood.

"Does dad suspect anything?" I question.

She shakes her head and gives me a small smile. "No. He was concerned about the bruises though."

I swallow a bite of cookie and take the glass of milk from my mom. "Yeah? Did you excuse it away?"

She nods. "Yes, I told him that you've been dealing with some bullies at school."

I give her a look.

"What?" She asks.

"Mom, I'm sixteen, ok? They're not called 'bullies' anymore." I take sip of the milk.

"Then what do you call them?" She asks.

"Dash and Kwan." I reply with a smile.

She smiles. "You know them by name?"

I shrug. "There's only two of them." I set my glass on the nightstand and eat another cookie.

"Well, regardless he bought it. And, I'm sorry, he wants to teach you how to fight." My mom gives me an amused smile.

"Hopefully he was better at fighting humans than he is at fighting ghosts." I say, with a smirk.

"Hey. That's your father, Danny." She says, her smile disappearing.

I duck my head. "I'm sorry."

She shakes her head, smiling again. "It's fine. I love you, sweetie."

"I love you too." I reply, taking a bite of another cookie.

"How were Sam and Tucker?" She asks.

I shrug. "Fine. They mostly helped out with the Fenton Thermos and the Spector Deflector."

My mom nods. "That's good. I don't like the thought of you out there fighting these ghosts all on your own."

"I can handle it." I say.

"I know you can. I just don't like the thought of it." She says.

I shrug and eat another cookie. "Well, I'll be all right."

She puts a hand on my leg and I wince.

Slowly, she takes her hand off of me. "I'm sorry."

I shake my head. "Don't worry about it."

"Where else are you hurt?" She asks.

"Everywhere." I say, before realizing that I probably should've edited my answer when talking to my mom.

She sighs. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah. Keep dad off my back, ok?" I ask. "It's not easy to try to fight ghosts when he's always dumping more chores on me."

My mom smiles again. "I'll see what I can do."

I smile and nod. "Thanks."

"But I meant, with the physical pain you're in right now." She says.

"Oh. That." I shake my head. "No. It'll heal. And it'll most likely feel better by tomorrow morning."

"Most likely?" She asks.

"Mom, I'm half-ghost. Everything is subjective." I say.

She stands up. "I'll keep that in mind, sweetie. I'll let you get some rest, ok? You look like you need it."

I nod. "After tonight, definitely."

She kisses the top of my head. "When you're finished, just leave your dishes on the nightstand. I'll get them before I go to bed, ok?"

I nod. "Ok. Thanks."

She smiles. "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, mom." I say.

She starts toward my door and puts a hand on the door handle. She turns back toward me. "I'm so proud of you. Every night you fight these ghosts, even though no one is making you. Even when you have better things to do. Even when you could be studying or hanging out with your friends, still you give up your nights to fight them."

I smile.

"You're a hero, Danny." She smiles. "But you're my little hero."

"Mom…" I shake my head.

"I love you." She opens the door and exits.

I watch her leave with a smile on my face.

My mom understands me better than my own friends. And sometimes that's awesome.

I set my plate on my dresser and get under my covers, kicking my shoes off.

Even though it's painful to lay down, I fall asleep almost instantly.


End file.
